Juliet Witch's Diary
A Year Filled With Light Magic Um...Hello my name Juliet Witch, I am 15 years old, Today is my first day of my second year at Ever After High. I am the daughter of a Witch and Wizard, but I am destined to be the next Witch in Princess Rose and the Golden Bird, ''I know what you're thinking "''She is evil, just like Raven Queen! Run for your lives!", ''well if you are thinking that you are '''FAIRY FAIRY WRONG!' Evil is everywhere in this crazy world of Ever After, but one place it is not is by ME! Chapter 1 Today I was running late, I decided to pick up my schedule early so I went to the Office. I walked in and said "Hello, my name is Juliet Witch and I would like to pick up my schedule early", the Office Lady didn't look up "Really, just because I'm not Royalty doesn't mean you have to be mean today me!" I thought. ''I felt the anger buliding up in me, things in the Office started to float, but then the Office Lady grew cream color hair all over her body and she got a little smaller, and then '''THE OFFICE LADY TURNED INTO A GOAT'! Oh my Grimm! I turned a staff member into a goat. Headmaster Grimm walked in, I was ready to get punished, "Great Job Ms.Witch! Truly Evil! Here's your schedule and here your roommate's schedule!" ''The Headmaster said smiling. I thanked the Headmaster I grabbed the to papers in his hands. I walked to the girl's dorms I saw a paper on a door that said " ''Kaly Dream and Juliet Witch " ''Oh my Grimm, I was rooming with the prettiest, smartest, kindest, and funniest girl in the entire school! (Who I'm supposed to curse, she is daughter of Princess Rose, sucks right) Well she doesn't brag about it, which also makes her the most modest too. I knocked on the door and Kaly opened it, I said "Here's your schedule and I'm your roommate" she thanked me, but I gave her the wrong schedule so we switched. I unpacked my stuff with my magic and plopped on my bed, "That's wicked cool Juliet" Kaly said smiling brightly. I forgot something... WAIT the Office Lady is still a goat, I shot a ray of magic that would turn her back. "''What was that? Kaly asked politely, "Oh... That was Nothing" ''I said, not wanting to make Kaly think I'm evil. Well I think that this year will be Wicked Awesome! Chapter 2 Today I was in ''History of Evil Spells, ''but then on the Loud Speaker it said "''Juliet Witch, please report to the Headmaster's Office" ''I got up slowly and said a spell "''This better be Quick, It's time to take a Trip" ''A portal opened up that would take me to the Headmaster's Office, I stepped though it and there I was in the Headmaster's Office. "''Hello Ms.Witch, I am here to show you something, during the Thonecoming time of this year you will a gift from your fairytale parent! Your mother had a sister... she was the witch in "Princess Rose and the Golden" so you will be getting one from your aunt, but I am giving it to you now so you remember how important you are to your story, and you have the rest of the day off!" ''The Headmaster said handing me a box with purple rapping. I thanked him and went to my dorm (using a portal). I had so many questions! Why didn't Mom tell me? What was in my gift? Wait speaking of that I opened my gift and saw purple dance shoes, (I love dancing!) and a small note it said "''Dear Juliet, you must have many questions I will answer them, I know your name because my little sis told me if she had a baby girl she would name her Juliet! I gave you dance shoes because your mother loved dancing. Live this chapter of your life very well! Love, Aunt Sally" '' She is so nice! But then on the back of the note it said " I did not die, right before I was supposed blown I teleported away, If you want to vist me say "''Come vist my Aunt in a flash, together we will have a blast" ''She didn't die! I will skip classes tomorrow and vist her, but for now I will rest it has been a long day. Chapter 3 Today's the day! I'm going to vist my aunt, I told Kaly all about it, she was fairy happy that my aunt wasn't dead. Kaly went to her classes and I stayed in our dorm.I found out that the purple dance shoes were magic when I dance in them I can open portals if I jump and think of a place I can go there. It's so cool how she knew me so well because I am just like my mother. I hade a outfit on that I don't usually wear with my magic dance shoes on, (Wave 2). I was ready to go "''Come vist my Aunt in a flash, Together we will have a Blast" ''I said focusing my powers, a portal opened up and I stepped though it with my eyes closed. I opened them and saw a woman that looked like my mother, golden, curly, hair. "''My beautiful niece! You look more like your mother that I ever imagined" ''Aunt Sally said, hugging me tightly, we were in some type of house."''Where are we?" I asked, "We are in the Home For Retired Villians, a place where villains of past generations can live. No one can do anything rude or mean to us here, but Headmaster Grimm doesn't know we are here, it is a secret." Aunt Sally said, putting one finger to her lips. "Now that you know where I am you have to go back to school, If you ever need help, just come back here" ''Aunt Sally said, I waved goodbye and went back to Ever After High. The day wasn't over I still hade 3 classes. Today was a good day, I thought if my Aunt got to choose her destiny, maybe I could... Chapter 4 Today is going to be Wicked Awesome! Today we are having Animal Calling! Professor Papa Bear got us from our classes and we went to the Enchanted Forest, Kaly was up first she declared her name and her popper popped! Out came a beautiful Golden Bird, Kaly decided to name her Goldie. Next was two best friend forever after: Opal Snowflake and Clover Spring! They declared thier names and their poppers popped, out came a light blue firefly (for Opal) and a graceful butterfly (for Clover)! Opal named her firefly Perl and Clover named her butterfly Bloom! After them many others did it. But I was the very last one, I declared my name and my popper popped, the ground shook, and people started running! Out came a giant gray monster, I froze everyone because I didn't know the spell to do anything that big. Raven Queen was the only one who wasn't frozen, she looked at me and said "''I thought I was the only one who could do that and why didn't I get affected?" " Maybe it only works on people who can't cast it?" I said. Raven and I tried to change the monster, but nothing worked. I went to my aunt's and told me the perfect spell. When I went back, I un-froze everyone and cast the spell my told me "Now big, Now small, Monster prove them wrong!" The monster got smaller and smaller until it turned into a mouse, I named the mouse Tiny Dancer, like I said today was Wicked Awesome! Chapter 5 I'm fairy annoyed, everyone is in love, but no one wants me to be in love. Kaly has Pierce, Clover has Xavier, it is a total fairy fail! I was walking the halls when Opal Snowflake came up to me "Yesh, it seems like everyone in this school is in love! Why do they need a boy to save them!" ''Opal said, rolling her eyes, I agreed with her and went to my dorm, Kaly was on a date with Pierce, so I was by myself, I knew this awesome party was going on tonight for all the villians in the school so they would follow their destiny. I hexted Opal: She hexted back almost instantly: Soon enough, Opal and I set off to the party, only Villian's could get though the rose wall, we passed Book End and saw a shady person walking by the Glass Slipper, but then he broke in! He was stealing fairy hexpensive shoes. We couldn't just stand there! Opal and I sprang into action, Opal froze the guy's legs and over his mouth, I returned the shoes and repaired the Glass Slipper window. Then Opal put him in front of the police station. But, by the time we got to the party everyone was gone. We returned to our dorms and I fell asleep. In the morning Headmaster Grimm had a speech it was all aboit how two girls helped save the Glass Slipper late night. Opal and I were awarded 500$! Well that showed that girl don't need any boys to save them! Chapter 6 Tonight is Legacy Day, I don't know if I should sign the book! After having a pep talk with Kaly, I still don't know want to do I got my aunt's dress and it was fableous, I got in line right after Raven Queen who was thinking of not signing the book just like me! It started Kaly looked more beautiful than ever walking up there! "''I am Kaly Dream daughter of Princess Rose an I am ready to pledge my destiny!" she inserted her key and signed her name, everyone cheered. Then it was Opal, who was a snowflake fairy in "The Nutcracker" then it was Pierce who turned out to be Kaly prince! Then many others went, I was next, Raven walked up, she started " I am Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen and Um.." but then she finished in a loud voice "''I am Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen and I am going to write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts NOW!" ''She tore out her page and ran away. Everyone stopped Legacy Day! I didn't have to sign! Well for me today was a Happily Ever After!Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's Diaries